


Martin's untimely fate

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Summary: Martin knew that Penguin couldn't always be around to protect him nor could Edward Nygma.And he had always heard the phrase "Love means sacrifice".But he knew that his sacrifice would hurt Penguin more deeply then anything in the world.





	1. Martin runs away from home

-Martin knew what he had to do in order to get rid of Sofia and the others.He had to find them and convince them to kill him on the spot in order to save Penguin and Edward so they could live a happy life together.Martin knew it would be risky and Penguin would suffer more emotional damage from this, but he knew that it worth the risk-

-Martin writes a goodbye note to his father(s)and sets it on his bed thanking them both for the wonderful life that he was given by them and that he would see them on the other side.-

\- He then packs a bag and proceeds to hop out his window and makes his way to where Sofia and the others are-


	2. Oswald and Riddler find Martin's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Martin's note is found, Penguin will do anything to bring him home again and Riddler will do the same.But will they find Martin in time before he gives himself up for sacrifice?

-Oswald limps into Martin's room and looks around, seeing that he isn't here he panics calling for Edward-

~~Ozzie: Edward!Martin's not in his room...check the kitchen,basement,and spare bedrooms.Let Victor know as well~~

-Edward nods as he and Oswalds men search the Van Dahl mansion and grounds for Martin but no luck finding him.-

-Penguin finds Martin's note and reads it and soon sobs loudly-

~~Ozzie: NOOO!!~~

-Edward and Oswalds men rush upstairs to check on him as Edward walks in-

~~Edward: Oswald what's wrong?!~~

~~Ozzie: Its Martin.He went after Sofia and the others on his own.he used the quote "Love is sacrifice".~~

-Edwards eyes widen he comforts Penguin who sobs endlessly.They were gonna bring Martin home-


	3. Martin is found but what will the consequences be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin has finally been found but with the condition he is in, doctors are not sure if he will pull through due to the trauma received to the brain and lungs.How will Penguin and Riddler react to this news?And how will Riddler comfort Penguin during this time of pain?

-Riddler receives a call that Martin has been found but the news on his condition is not good. He goes pale once they reach the hospital and the doctor tells him of Martins injuries-

~~Riddler: Doctor?~~

~~Doctor: Mr Nygma...there's no easy way for me to put this...Martin Cobblepot has received extensive injuries to the brain,lungs,heart and multiple broken bones in his ribcage and legs. We arent sure if he will even survive surgery. He is in a medically induced coma and is on life support and is also considered "brain dead"~~

~~Oswald Cobblepot: NOOOO!!!My Boy!!Not my boy!!Martin!!~~

-Riddler turns around and rushes to Oswald holding him before he falls before motioning to security that its ok. He comforts Oswald by rocking him-

~~Riddler: im so sorry Oswald. Im sorry...i swear to you...im gonna make the bastards that did this to Martin pay for this. I promise.~~

~~Oswald: I wanna see him...I wanna see Martin~~

~~Riddler: I...dont know if that be a good idea Oswald...~~

~~Doctor: Mr Cobblepot...Martin received some pretty gruesome facial structure injuries...im with Mr Nygma on this one...I dont know if that be a good idea...I understand he is your adopted son but i dont want to cause you anymore upset...~~

-Oswald thinks about this for a moment then nods. he stands and both he and Riddler leave the hospital.-


	4. Martin's fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is showing signs of decline while on life support. Ed and Oswald have to make a heavy decision about whether or not to pull the plug and let him go. Oswald is still holding onto hope that somewhere inside, Martin is still alive and will come back to them. Ed is seeing reality and wants Oswald to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Here's where things get interesting. Its not only up to Oswald and Ed on if Martin lives...I'm going to leave it up to you the readers whether the plug gets pulled on Martin. Choose wisely...as choices have consequences.

-Oswald has been slowly drinking himself into a depressed sleep induced state since hearing about Martin's injuries. Edward Nygma has been trying to keep him company since that fateful day. But he has received some bad news from the Doctor treating Martin. Martin Cobblepot-Nygma was now declared "brain dead" meaning that if he was to wake up, he would need extensive care and other health needs. Martin would never walk,communicate like he does, or do much else. His quality of life was now seen as bleak and the Doctor told Edward that the best thing to do would be to pull the plug on Martin's life support so as to ease his suffering.-

~~Edward N: Oswald...you know what we must do...Martin is simply just being supported now by that machine which breathes for him...i know its hard to understand...but think about what Martin would've wanted...~~

~~Oswald Cobblepot: I am NOT pulling the plug on my son! How dare you even suggest such a thing....i thought you cared about Martin as much as i did!~~

~~Edward N: I do Oswald! But you gotta think about what kind of life Martin would have even if he did wake up...his quality of life would not be good and you need to realize this.~~

-Oswald thinks about this and feels conflicted. All he wanted was to give Martin a good life and it seemed his "weakness" caused him to fail even as a father figure. Oswald thinks back to the day he saw/met Martin at the orphanage and wonders how things got this screwed up.-

~~Oswald Cobblepot: Alright Ed...your right...but i want a chance to say goodbye to him first before I pull the plug on him. He was like a son to me...~~

-Edward nods at this. It was a reasonable request and who was Ed to deny that to Oswald?Ed phones in to the Doctor to inform them of their choice but before doing so Oswald wanted a chance to say goodbye first-

~~Doctor: Alright...we will prep for tomorrow to allow Oswald time to say goodbye...I'm sorry for your loss~~

-Ed nods and hangs up the line. He looked back to Oswald and grows concerned as Oswald walks up to the cemetary and talks to his mother-

~~Oswald Cobblepot: Hi mother...its me again...there's something i need you to do for me...when Martin crosses over...I need you to keep him safe for me...since i failed to do so as a father figure...~~

-Oswald sobs for what seems like an hour at his Mother's grave sight and Ed sighs softly as he was quiet. Tomorrow was gonna be a rough day for everyone.-


	5. Oswald says goodbye to Martin Cobblepot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald sees Martin for the first time since the accident and hes not phased, but its pulling the plug on the boy that kills him inside.

-Today was the day.Oswald had to pull the plug on his son Martin Cobblepot as him and Ed walk into the hospital the entire staff were quiet as they stayed out of his way as Oswald approached Martins room.-

~~Oswald: Im going in alone...~~

~~Ed: a-are you sure?~~

~~Oswald: Yes Ed...i need to do this...for my sake...~~

-Edward nods and stays outside...though he knew the staff and anyone else knew better to come within 10 feet of the door.-

-Meanwhile, inside little Martins room there were cards and things everywhere as Oswald heart breaks inside seeing his boy on a ventilator not moving,so pale,his notepad right beside him on a bedside table.-

~~Oswald: Martin i just want you to know...im sorry i failed you...as a father,as a friend,as a person overall...im sorry i couldnt protect you...Ive asked Mother to watch over you when you cross over....ill miss you...youll be buried next to my Mother...ill make sure of it...so i can always visit you...I love you Martin Cobblepot...you were my son...~~

-Oswald kisses Martins forehead as he sobs lightly as he goes back to the door and opens it telling Ed to go get the Doctor.Edward nods and walks to the desk.A few minutes pass and the Doctor walks in the room-

~~Doctor: Mr Cobblepot...i know you requested you wanted to be the one to pull the plug...normally under such circumstances that wouldnt be allowed...but im going to allow it this one time...go ahead...~~

-Oswald steps forward and slowly but shakily shuts off the ventilator keeping Martin alive watching as Martins vitals begin to fall until they flatlined.Oswald sobbed leaning into Edward-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long.Been stupidly busy with things.


End file.
